


Dictionary.Com

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Damn, that's crazy!That's insane.Lev’s aunt was a therapist and he knew her number by heart (thank you Nekoma Boy’s Volleyball Club) so he could get Yaku all the help he needed because he must've been delusional because— none of that fucking happened. Lev didn’t laugh for shit, he did what he had to so he could survive. National Geographic and Fukunaga-san are wonderful teachers of the natural world and how to traverse it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Dictionary.Com

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun.

“I  _ like _ you, Lev.”

What exactly was Lev even supposed to say to that? What was anyone supposed to say as a response to a confession? What was the confession etiquette? Lev got confessed to plenty, yeah (just look at him) but this wasn’t what he would call a confession. This felt like what he imagined sinners did before getting sent to the hottest most fucked up pits of hell, a last-ditch effort of sorts to appeal to God’s more merciful side (did that mean Lev was God in this scenario? He would make a  _ great god _ — but like, a greek one. Those gods are cool and have fun and party and ruin people's lives for no reason but they didn’t get laid enough that day. Lev thought that was fair, but then again, what 16 year old wouldn’t). 

“Meaning? I don’t think I follow.”

Lev smiled because he always smiled and everyone loved his smiles (just look at him) but he hopped his pearly whites and soft upturn of the lips didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes being the farthest thing from happy, they’re downright lost. Baffled. Befuddled. Bewildered (his sister got him a dictionary to study with a few weeks ago and while Lev doesn’t enjoy the constant reading after school or the random quizzes dropped on him, he can’t say he minds the new selection within his vocabulary).

“I want to date you.”

Oh, oh.  _ Oh.  _

_ This was rich _ . 

“You're kidding right?” God, Lev could hear himself laugh- wait, just, give him a minute.

“W-What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m serious.” 

Lev tries to contain his giggles as he really ponders the thought. It's so hard. 

Yaku Morisuke. Wow. THE Yaku Morisuke. The Yaku Morisuke who has given him enough bruises to be deemed a racial hate crime (because the skin gets darker when it bruises. Yeah, Lev thinks it's clever too, you can laugh it's okay), the Yaku Morisuke whos called Lev every name in the goddamn book when it relates to ‘idiot’, ‘stupid’, ‘tall’ or ‘asshole’ (Lev has a pocket dictionary now and just from skimming towards the ‘s’ section he can say it's alot). The Yaku Morisuke who ‘accidentally’ started the “ _ Lev is in love with his sister _ ” rumor around school (Lev didn’t process the question and answered it weird it isn't his fault he didn't have his dictionary yet) and for a month Lev was judged relentlessly (no one did too much because they’re scared, duh. Just look at him). The Yaku Morisuke who just, didn’t like Lev Haiba. 

That one. Yeah.  _ Wow. _

“Yaku-san. You do understand that if we dated, you hitting me would be domestic abuse right?” God this was so funny. Lev really had to thank his sister for that dictionary. Fuck, this was great.

“I wouldn’t- I, it isn't like that.”

Ugh, he’s stammering what the hell. This is funny but it isn’t fun. It's just weird. God this is weird. 

“Aren’t you going to college? I don’t think my sister would approve of me dating a man in college.” 

Yaku looked so fucking sad. He really was putting his heart out there on a limb huh… It was kind of warm outside and the wind was blowing more than usual, the ground littered with sakura petals. Pink was surrounding them on all sides. The trees above them, the ground, the bushes, Yaku’s cheeks, Lev’s shoes… It was everywhere. Yaku looked so sad though. His big, bright eyes, usually so filled with fire were extinguished (for once), his strong stance (brimming with strength and confidence) was now replaced with the dejected posture of a guy who really did try his best and knew that was all he could do (but it wasn’t enough). His adorable hair, blowing in the wind, had a sakura petal stuck within the stands. His uniform all wrinkled from his run over to Lev, the light hitting him just right to make this look like a scene right out of any shoujo manga. It was surprisingly orchestrated. 

“Lev I, I know I wasn’t always the kindest-”

“Understatement. Tora-san wasn’t the kindest. You’re a dick.” 

“Shut the fuck up and let me confess to you! Just… I know I didn’t express myself well, and you probably didn’t… I don’t know,  _ like it _ but, I…”

Lev didn’t think it was appropriate to speak so, ya’know, he did.

“What do you even like about me?”

“You’re… attractive and confident and stupid. So stupid. Probably the dumbest person I’ve ever met… it's adorable. And you… I… I just… Remember that night when you came over to my house after practice?”

AH YES. Lev DOES remember. He forgot his keys at home and Alisa was still in class. He wasn’t going to spend 4 hours MORE in the gym if he didn’t have to so (and yes, Mihara was already home and no, Lev wasn’t going to bother him) he asked anyone if he could lounge at their place until his sister could come and pick him up. Yaku raised his voice the loudest and everyone snickered and Lev was so mad with the state of the world (such a state of disarray that the stars would align to make them hangout at Yaku’s silently for 4 hours with the minimal conversation required when staying in someone else's house). They sat and ate some snacks and Lev’s phone died 40 minutes into him being over there. Yaku kept looking at him and then his phone and then him and then back to his phone and Lev just assumed he was texting the seniors chat about how terrible this was or something. ANYWAY, it happened, worst experience of Lev’s life. 

“You came over and we laughed and I just… Seeing you outside of practice and away from everyone else was so different. I don’t know, but I know how I feel is real.” 

Damn, that's _crazy_! That's _insane_. Lev’s aunt was a therapist and he knew her number by heart ( _ thank you Nekoma Boy’s Volleyball Club _ ) so he could get Yaku all the help he needed because he must've been delusional because none of that fucking happened. Lev didn’t laugh for shit, he did what he had to so he could survive. National Geographic and Fukunaga-san are wonderful teachers of the natural world and how to traverse it. 

“I think I lo-”

“Please. Please don’t Yaku-san.” 

Ugh, he looked like he was about the cry... Christ. Good thing this is the final time they’ll hopefully ever see each other!

“Yaku-san. Good luck in college.” 

And then he left. And maybe Yaku cried or maybe he didn’t. Lev didn‘t know but he was very very out of it because who the fuck expects that to happen? 

**_To: Mihara ;P_ **

**_Dude ur nver gonna geuss who just confessed to me!! IM CRYIN!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun. I didn't tag it as Lev Yaku because (no.) also it felt unfair to do that to the fans... I'm nothing if not fair
> 
> If you enjoyed go read my other fics :) comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
